Gregor Forrester
Lord Gregor Forrester is the head of House Forrester. He is married to Lady Elissa Forrester and he has six children; Rodrik, Asher, Mira, Talia, Ethan, Ryon and wishes to have Gared as his son. Character Gregor was a nice man who joked with his men and rewarded Gared Tuttle's hard work as his squire by promoting the latter. He was confident that Robb Stark will win the following battles. When he is about to die, the stern side of him is revealed when he urges Gared to flee. As a youth, Gregor Forrester famously arm-wrestled Galbert Glover for the privilege of becoming the man's squire. Glover later joked that it was the luckiest defeat of his life, for Gregor was a talented warrior. After his father died at the Trident, Gregor ascended to the lordship, marrying Lady Elissa Branfield at the behest of King Robert. She bore him six healthy children; though Gregor was forced to send his second son, Asher, into exile. Gregor privately named that event his life's only true regret. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Gregor is first seen in the camp of the Forresters at the Twins, Stronghold of House Frey. He is celebrating with his men over the won battles. He also announces that House Forrester has been given the great honor to ride as the vanguard of Robb Stark in the planned battle for Casterly Rock. Gregor tells Gared Tuttle, who has been a squire of his for a long time, that he is promoted and will ride beside his eldest son Rodrik in the battle for Casterly Rock. He also asks Gared to keep an eye out for Rodrik. When the troops of the King of the North are riled up by the Frey soldiers, the Red Wedding breaks loose. Gregor is severly wounded multiple times. He attempts to flee with Gared, but cannot move anymore. He trusts Gared to bring the great sword of House Forrester back to Ironrath, and also asks Gared to tell a mysterious message to his Uncle Duncan Tuttle, and only him. The message is 'the North Grove can never be lost'. He urges Gared to flee and is killed by two Frey soldiers. "The Lost Lords" Gregor appears in this episode as a corpse. He is cremated during a funeral which he shares with his son, Ethan. "The Sword in the Darkness" When Duncan visits the Wall, he tells Gared that Gregor's journals speak of the North Grove as if the old Lord had been there himself. He says that it was a borderline obsession. "Sons of Winter" Gregor is mentioned again, this time by Ludd Whitehill. It is said that he once named Highpoint 'a keep for the Gods', admiring its architecture. This suggests that Gregor was on good terms with Ludd when he visited. Killed Victims * Numerous Lannister soldiers * Numerous Frey soldiers Death Killed By *Frey bannermen After telling Gared his message to Duncan, Gregor faces two Frey soldiers at once. He grabs one of his enemy's swords and is about to swing his axe at him but the second Frey plunges his sword through Lord Forrester's back. Relationships It is assumed that Gregor has strong positive relationships with all of his family and house members. Gared Tuttle Gregor had a positive relationship with Gared. He trusted Gared when he gave him the mission to tell Duncan Tuttle the phrase "The North Grove must never be lost", phrase that nobody except him and Duncan knew. Lady Elissa Forrester Lord Gregor was always kind to his wife, but at first she didn't trust Gregor. After some time, she realized that he was always kind and respectful, and they began to have a positive and closer relationship. Rodrik Forrester It's assumed that Rodrik and Gregor had a good relationship. As Rodrik was the firstborn, he was to be trained by Gregor for the position of lordship. It may be possible that Rodrik was the child Gregor spent the most time with. Asher Forrester Asher and Gregor had a good, yet rocky, relationship until he was exiled. Asher and Gregor would often fight meaning that their relationship became more and more strained over time. Mira Forrester Mira and Gregor had a good relationship, though Mira probably spent more time with her mother if the family portrait is anything to go by. Ethan Forrester Ethan and Gregor had a good relationship, though Gregor did not teach Ethan much about being lord of the House, assuming that he would never have to take up the mantle. Talia Forrester Gregor and Talia likely had a strong bond, but little is known of their relationship. Depending on your choices, Talia can focus more on Gregor in her funeral song, showing her respect for him. Ryon Forrester Ryon and Gregor had a good relationship. They may not have seen much of each other as Gregor was likely focused on raising Rodrik to be a good lord, then went off to war. Appearances * Gregor appears in the Lost Lords as a corpse only. Family Tree Trivia * Gregor's appearance was leaked in a screenshot that was found without being released officially. * Gregor was Lord of House Forrester for sixteen years, following the demise of Thorren Forrester. This means Rodrik, Asher and possibly Mira were born before he became Lord. References